OS SONHOS DE ROXTON
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Tudo começa com um sonho bastante estimulante de Roxton sobre Marguerite. Sonhos podem se tornar realidade?
1. Capítulo 1

**OS SONHOS DE ROXTON**

**AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton**

**Revisão, embromação, enrolação, encheção de linguiça: Lady F. (valeu pelo BIG HELP lol. Vc é demais!!!!)**

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

COMMENTS: Fiz esta fic em homenagem a todas as girls, q assim como eu, AMAM demais essa coisa divina, esse capricho da natureza... Lord John Roxton. Divirtam-se, garotas! Claro que isso não impede os meninos de lerem tbem rs... E mandem seus comentários!

No próximo capítulo vou responder a todas as reviews, inclusive as novas, pois esta é uma nova versão né lol Bjus e obrigada a todas!

**ATENÇÃO:** Esta fic é altamente erótica...

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Roxton estava ansioso. Já eram quase dez e meia da noite e Marguerite ainda não havia chegado. Ele estava em um salão de festas, um baile, onde estavam fazendo uma homenagem aos famosos membros da expedição de George Eduard Challenger; uma, dentre tantas outras.

O caçador havia visto Marguerite poucas vezes depois da volta e teve ainda menos oportunidades de tocar no assunto com ela (o assunto "nós") e já mal suportava essa distância de sua amada.

O coração de Roxton começou a bater acelerado quando sentiu aquele perfume... Não perfume desses comprados, mas o perfume de mulher, o irresistível perfume de flores do campo que só uma pessoa no mundo possuía, lembrava Roxton parecendo senti-lo. Então, virou-se e a viu...

"Marguerite!" Suspirou logo abrindo um largo sorriso, sem nenhum constrangimento.

Ela estava com o cabelo preso num coque, poucas jóias e uma maquiagem suave, apenas dando um tom rosado à sua cutes, pois todo o glamour estava no vestido: na frente um vestido longo, frente única, cinza, bem sensual, todo bordado com pequenos diamantes. Quando ela virou-se de costas para cumprimentar umas pessoas, Roxton ficou sem ar: suas costas totalmente nuas, até um pouco abaixo da cintura, um decote que terminava num "V"; uma visão e tanto para Roxton.

Ela o viu de longe e deu um sorrisinho, caminhando em sua direção.

"Boa noite, John...".

"Boa noite, Marguerite... você está... divina!". Os olhos do homem brilhavam.

"Gostou mesmo?" Ela perguntou provocante, com um sedutor sorriso.

"Eu preferia que você não estivesse usando nada, mas como estamos em um lugar público..." respondeu, em seguida começaram a rir. "Gostaria de dançar?".

Ofereceu-lhe seu braço e dirigiram-se até a área de dança. Conforme se movimentavam no ritmo da elegante valsa, Roxton com suas mãos sentia a maciez de sua pele pelo decote, uma pele lisinha, perfumada e extremamente estimulante. Marguerite também já sentia a excitação dele pelo volume de suas calças. Assim que orquestra parou de tocar, abraçaram-se discretamente e Marguerite sussurrou no ouvido de Roxton: "Acho melhor tomarmos um pouco de ar fresco, não acha?".

A reação surpresa de Roxton foi imediatamente apagada. Em fim, ela havia tomado alguma iniciativa.

Foram para o jardim, onde havia poucas pessoas. Olharam ao redor e havia ao longe uma espécie de coreto antigo; Roxton a encaminhou, era um pouco escuro e seguramente, ninguém os veria.

Quando subiram, Marguerite ia dizer algo, mas foi silenciada por um beijo ardente de Roxton, um beijo que parecia querer sugá-la até as últimas forças. Ela nunca havia visto Roxton daquela forma! Parecia fora de si, selvagem, cada vez mais desesperado ao sentir suas costas despidas de qualquer proteção. Beijava, mordiscava e lambia o pescoço dela como um ser esfomeado e era totalmente correspondido pelas carícias dela. Roxton sentia a excitação de Marguerite através de seus suspiros e pelo calor que emanava de seus seios, quase podendo sentir a rigidez dos delicados mamilos, ansiosos pelo toque.

"Não pare, John..." implorava.

Ele acariciou uma de suas pernas, levantando-a a altura de sua cintura, enquanto com suas mãos fortes procurava o que ela tinha por debaixo do vestido... E, para sua surpresa, não havia nada por baixo do vestido além da própria Marguerite entregando-se ao toque erótico das mãos de Roxton!

"Roxton... Roxton... Roxton...".

"O que é... hannnn?" O caçador levantou o corpo, assustado, como se tivesse caído de um prédio.

Era Challenger que estava batendo em sua porta.

"Roxton, você está bem?" Challenger insistiu.

Sem sair da cama, respondeu, esfregando os olhos: "Sim, estou, o que foi?".

"Como o que foi, meu velho? Você pediu para despertá-lo quando eu me levantasse porque você tinha muitas coisas para fazer hoje, esqueceu? É o serviço despertador do Challenger!".

"Oh.. é.. ah... obrigado Challenger, já vou!".Respondeu ainda sob o efeito sofrido por quem é acordado de um sonho de repente.E um sonho muito agradável.

Sentando-se na cama, passou a mão nos cabelos, e mexeu a cabeça d eu lado para o outro, para relaxar. Depois a se algo atraísse seu olhar pra baixo, e atraiu, John conseguiu ter um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

"Preciso de uma ducha fria".

CONTINUA...

Ahhhhhh... tadinho do Roxton fofucho!!! Ele estava apenas sonhando... E agora? O que vocês acham que vai acontecer???


	2. Capítulo 2

OS SONHOS DE ROXTON  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
COMMENTS: Nem vou comentar pq com a pressa de vocês né!!!! Rs... Mas já sabem: ou deixam Review ou vou demorar uma semana p/ soltar o resto... Q por sinal tah dakele jeito rs... Bjus!!!! Review!!!  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Ele estava tentando se recompor. Além de não entender o sonho. Sonho. O que ele não queria mesmo era que aquele sonho acabasse, ou melhor, que não fosse um sonho, que fosse realidade, isso sim.  
  
Foi para o banheiro tomar um banho, refrescar-se um pouco. Não adiantava! Cada gota de água que caia sobre seu corpo era como se Marguerite o acariciasse, o lambesse... Assim, sua excitação havia voltado. Ele resistiu a seus impulsos, a princípio, mas não resistiu, lembrando-se do sonho que teve com Marguerite. Seu abdômen, tão bem definido, contraia-se harmoniosamente a cada movimento que ele fazia, acariciando seu ereto membro. Ele realmente estava sentindo um prazer muito intenso, um prazer que o devorava, que parecia consumi-lo totalmente. Seus movimentos foram se tornando mais fortes, cada vez mais, ele estava para explodir, saciando seus desejos carnais quando...  
  
"John... sou eu, Marguerite, você vai demorar muito?" era a voz de seu objeto de desejo do lado de fora.  
  
Novamente estava sendo interrompido. Ele, num estado excitação avançadíssimo, com "o culpado de seu crime" em mãos e agora Marguerite batendo à porta... seria um complô ou a oportunidade que ele estava esperando para puxa-la para dentro?  
  
"Ahnnn, mais ou menos, porquê?"  
  
"Como por quê? Não sei se preciso recorda-lo disso, mas nós somos 5 pessoas numa casa que tem apenas um banheiro... e no momento Finn e eu estamos na fila para o banho, se puder se apressar, nós agradeceríamos infinitamente!" ela respondeu irônica e um pouco mal humorada com a pergunta dele.  
  
"Ah desculpe, já estou saindo!" foi sua resposta.  
  
Já em seu quarto, Roxton não quis arriscar uma nova tentativa, não que ele não estivesse disposto, aliás, disposição era tudo que ele mais tinha naquele momento, mas para evitar novas interrupções, ele preferiu ficar quietinho. Tentou ficar pensando em outras coisas, como por exemplo que hoje ele teria que fazer uns ajustes no moinho a pedido de Challenger e mais umas coisas chatas assim, para ver se essa "disposição" ia embora. Não adiantou muito e ele estava no estado inicial: excitado.  
  
"Agora chega! Eu sou um homem ou um animal selvagem? Isso tem que parar já! Mas afinal, por quê eu estou assim?" ele pensava consigo mesmo.  
  
Mais tranqüilo, Roxton foi para a mesa tomar café. Teriam seus suplícios terminado? Claro que não, o dia estava recém começando. Mal ele tomou seu primeiro gole de café, Marguerite vinha de seu quarto, recém saída do banho.  
  
Assim que ele conseguiu levantar seu queixo (porque ele caiu ao vê-la), o pobrezinho só conseguiu balbuciar:  
  
"Marguerite... por quê você está vestida assim?"  
  
Ela estava usando um vestido negro de seda, longo, com um decote acentuado que destacava seus seios. E para completar, os cabelos, que estavam soltos e molhados, exalavam um cheiro delicioso que o atiçava ainda mais.  
  
"Ah isso? Eu não me dei conta, mas praticamente todas as minhas blusas estão sujas! E hoje não estou com vontade de fazer nada, só amanhã! Então tive que usar isto."  
  
"Eh... mas você não ia trabalhar comigo no moinho?"  
  
"Não John, eu IA te fazer companhia, mas vestida assim eu não posso sair de casa! Sinto muito..." ela disse irônica, como sempre.  
  
"Ah, já entendi!" ele disse desapontado.  
  
Após terminar seu café, Roxton foi para o moinho (pelo menos era o que todos pensavam hehehehe). Verônica, Finn e Challenger saíram em seguida para colher ervas medicinais para a famarcinha particular deles, voltariam à noite ou, talvez, apenas no dia seguinte. Finn e Verônica estavam rindo muito, cochichando algo que Challenger não entendeu, mas achou que fosse alguma piada sem importância.  
  
Marguerite agora tinha a casa só para ela. Colocou um disco de Beethoven e foi fazer o que mais lhe agradava: contabilizar suas últimas aquisições, ou seja, pedras preciosas e jóias.  
  
Ela estava distraída examinando as pedras quando ouviu que o elevador estava subindo. Quem seria? Para sua surpresa, era Roxton.  
  
"Oh Roxton, esqueceu alguma coisa?"  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Gostaram? Tah bom???? 


	3. Capítulo 3

OS SONHOS DE ROXTON  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
COMMENTS: Nem vou falar mto pq essa fic fala por si só, né? Rs... Divirtam- se!!!  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
"É, eu acho que esqueci sim, disso aqui..." ele disse abraçando-a e dando- lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego.  
  
Assim que ela conseguiu liberar-se de seus lábios ardentes, tentou procurar palavras para falar com ele, mas conseguiu apenas dizer:  
  
"O que aconteceu? Você não vai trabalhar?"  
  
"Não, Marguerite, hoje não.. eu fiquei esperando os outros saírem para voltar para casa. Esperando que você ficasse sozinha..."  
  
Ela riu ao saber do que ele fez. Soou meio infantil da parte dele.  
  
"Ora John, que bobagem! Você sabe que talvez eles nem voltem hoje, você poderia ter ido trabalhar tranqüilamente e..."  
  
"Eu não podia mais esperar Marguerite! Não sei o que eu tenho, estou fora de controle, é inexplicável."  
  
"Mas eu tenho que trabalhar John, se quiser pode ficar, mas não me atrapalhe, tah bom?" ela disse liberando-se dos braços dele.  
  
"Ah mas essas pedras você pode catalogar a qualquer dia! Nós não vamos a nenhuma parte mesmo! E eu posso fazer você mudar de idéia... não lhe parece interessante?"  
  
Marguerite começou a ficar curiosa com a disposição do caçador e com tantos esforços para agrada-la.  
  
"Pois bem, Lord John Roxton, por quê não tenta?" ela respondeu sorrindo.  
  
"Com prazer, sente-se por favor..."  
  
Ela se sentou no sofá da sala, segurando-se para não rir, pois achava que John tentaria enrola-la com alguma coisinha boba, para em seguida seduzi- la. Não que ela não quisesse isso também, mas é que essa súbita disposição de Roxton era novidade, mesmo para ele. Enquanto isso, Roxton foi até a cozinha e voltou com uma garrafa de champagne, morangos e um pote de mel. A champagne e os morangos ele serviu para Marguerite. O pote de mel...  
  
Roxton tirou sua camisa bem devagar, botão por botão (o que era bem difícil para ele!), mostrando a ela suas costas largas, seu abdômen tão bem trabalhado, seus braços grandes e fortes. Mas o show estava só começando...  
  
Ele terminou tirando suas calças e tudo o que havia por baixo, ficando inteiramente nu. E com seu "equipamento de caça" a postos, no ponto.  
  
Marguerite ficou de boca aberta... "Meu Deus, como ele é maravilhoso! Parece uma obra de arte esculpida por mãos bem minuciosas... eu nunca me cansaria de olhar para ele... Mas, para quê é esse mel?"  
  
Como que adivinhando o que ela estava pensando, John abriu o pote e enfiou seu dedo nele, pegando um pouquinho do que havia dentro. Levou até sua boca e provou. "Ummmmm que delícia... quer provar, Marguerite?"  
  
Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e ele levou seu dedo até a boca dela, que o chupava e lambia deliciosamente e ela já ia pondo as mãos no corpo dele, mas...  
  
"Não meu amor, ainda não... você tem que pagar um pequeno tributo... tire o vestido!"  
  
Ela obedeceu sem protestar, estava sem soutien, ficando apenas com uma pequena calcinha preta que Roxton ainda não conhecia e que o agradou muito.  
  
"Sente-se novamente, Marguerite..."  
  
Ela obedeceu.  
  
Então o caçador começou a espalhar mel por sua barriga e mais embaixo também, nesse lugar que você está pensando: no pênis dele, que estava ereto, forme como uma barra de aço. Quando terminou de passar, apoiado na mesa, ele lambeu seu dedo e fez uma boca tão sedutora para Marguerite, que a essas alturas já estava com a boca cheia d'água.  
  
"Gosta de mel?" ele perguntou.  
  
"Adoro!" foram suas únicas palavras antes de começar a "limpa-lo". Marguerite estava tão faminta e tão sedenta de prazer quanto seu amado. Lambia e sugava seu pênis como um animal esfomeado devora sua presa. Roxton mesmo nem sabia que Marguerite poderia ser tão... MARAVILHOSA! Ele estava adorando.  
  
Ela sentia que a qualquer momento Roxton não agüentaria mais aquilo, ele estava ficando cada vez mais quente. Então ele a levantou e sentou-a no sofá, arrancando, quase rasgando a calcinha de seda dela. Retribuiu coma mesma moeda o tratamento que recebera: abriu as pernas dela e passou um pouco de mel, sugando-o em seguida. O mel misturado com os líquidos de Marguerite o deixavam extasiado, um verdadeiro néctar dos deuses para Roxton.  
  
Ela sentia os lábios dele, sua língua penetrando-a, ela desejava que isso nunca acabasse. O caçador, primeiro suave e depois cada vez mais rápido, colocou um de seus dedos e, em seguida, dois, sem tirar sua língua dali. Marguerite gemia e contorcia-se, enquanto que com suas mãos, empurrava mais e mais a cabeça de Roxton.  
  
Não agüentando mais, Roxton levantou a cabeça, olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela e pegou-a no colo, colocando-a em cima da mesa, jogando longe qualquer outra coisa que estivesse em cima. Deitou Marguerite como se ela fosse uma rainha e colocou-se entra as pernas dela, que estavam levantadas na altura dos ombros dele. Não foi nada difícil ou demorado para que ambos se unissem, eles estavam mais do que preparados para isso.  
  
Roxton movimentava-se rápido e firme dentro de Marguerite, enquanto acariciava os seios dela e dizia "coisas" de apaixonados para ela, que estava sentindo uma sensação muito intensa, avassaladora.  
  
Ambos sentiram até mesmo suas almas foram abaladas quando eles chegaram aos ponto máximo de seu ato sexual, no clímax da paixão. Mas quem disse que eles queriam parar? Marguerite sentiu-se na mesa e eles começaram a se beijar sensualmente, roçando suas línguas molhadas, enquanto suas mãos estavam muito "ocupadas": as de Roxton, por entre as pernas de Marguerite e as dela, no pênis de Roxton.  
  
Prontos para mais, Roxton deitou-se sobre a mesa e Marguerite, sobre ele, encaixando-se perfeitamente com seu homem. Agora ele estava à completa disposição e capricho de Marguerite, que se movia de uma maneira extremamente estimulante para Roxton, como uma serpente selvagem. Ele tentava "controla-la" segurando-a pela cintura, mas isso só a estimulava ainda mais.  
  
Então...  
  
CONTINUA!!!  
  
Estão gostando? Naum sou viciada em reviews ao contrário do q vc's possam pensar rs... mas deixem review, ok? Rs... O próximo capítulo está pronto, comportem-se bem q solto no fim de semana mesmo!!!! :-) 


	4. Capítulo final

OS SONHOS DE ROXTON  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
COMMENTS: Obrigada pelas mensagens, adorei!!! Naum deixem de escrever, ok? Rox bjus p/ vc's!!!!!  
  
Capítulo 4 (final)  
  
Então ele a puxou para si pelos cabelos, segurando sua nunca e começou a lamber o pescoço dela, baixando para seus seios. Ele segurava os dois com suas mãos fortes e quentes, os mordiscava e passava sua língua, deixando um rastro de saliva por onde passava, enlouquecendo ainda mais sua amada, que não cessou seus movimentos, ao contrário, intensificou-os ainda mais. E novamente suas paixões puderam ser saciadas. O resultado, escorria pelas pernas de Marguerite.  
  
Ela continuou abraçada a ele, exausta. Ambos estavam suados e cansados, mas extremamente satisfeitos.  
  
"Foi maravilhoso John... eu nunca vi você assim..." ela disse ainda abraçada a ele.  
  
"Você estava incrível meu amor... eu sempre vou ser assim, prometo!" e eles riram disso.  
  
Ela foi se levantando, juntando seu vestido e o que sobrou da calcinha. "Vou tomar um banho Roxton" anunciou.  
  
Assim que ela virou as costas, ele deu um sorriso travesso e foi atrás dela. "Precisa de alguém para esfregar suas costas minha rainha?" Roxton disse colocando sua cabeça dentro do banheiro.  
  
"Roxton! De novo! Eu sei muito bem o que você quer..."  
  
"Marguerite! Só estou sendo cavalheiro e tentando fazer alguma coisa por você. Será que não posso fazer isso pela mulher que amo?" ele respondeu inocentemente.  
  
"Bom, se é assim tudo bem, pode entrar!"  
  
Porém, Roxton não estava nem um pouco disposto a cumprir com sua palavra. Ele dispensou a bucha e usos apenas usas mãos e o sabonete, que ele deslizava pelas costas e bumbum dela, arrancando suspiros de Marguerite.  
  
Quando terminou, Roxton a abraçou por trás, acariciando os seios dela e sua barriga. "Agora na frente também" ele disse ao ouvido de Marguerite, que ficou toda arrepiada.  
  
De frente, Roxton continuou com seu joguinho... a água caía deliciosamente sobre o corpo dela, ao mesmo tempo que ele a tocava, com suas mãos ensaboadas, deslizando por sua cintura, sua barriga e seus seios. Apesar a água geladinha, Marguerite podia sentir o calor das mãos de Roxton. Ele a acariciava como se estivesse modelando uma oba de arte em argila, suas mãos escorregavam muito sensualmente. Mãos experientes, com certeza e que pareciam adivinhar exatamente onde ela queria ser tocada.  
  
Ela já estava totalmente derretida nas mãos de Roxton, para fazer o que ele quisesse. "Agora vou sair meu amor, viu como cumpri minha promessa?" o caçador disse sorridente para ela.  
  
"E quem falou que eu quero que você me respeite, hein?" ela respondeu virando-se para ele e o agarrando, beijando-o apaixonadamente. Novamente, lá estavam eles, no banheiro, entregues a suas paixões e desejos mais selvagens.  
  
Já era de madrugada quando eles finalmente conseguiram dormir.  
  
No dia seguinte eles se sentiam como se um trator tivesse passado por cima deles. Foram acordados pela voz de seus companheiros: Verônica, Finn e Challenger.  
  
"Mas que bagunça é essa? Quem quebrou meu pote de mel medicinal? Era enriquecido com vitaminas de laboratório! Oh meu Deus!" eles escutaram a voz do cientista e escutaram também que Verônica e Finn estavam rindo.  
  
"Por favor, limpem essa bagunça, vou até o laboratório guardas estas plantas" ele pediu às garotas.  
  
"Acho que estamos em problemas!" Marguerite falou ao ouvido de John, eles ainda estavam na cama. Aos poucos foram tomando coragem para se levantarem e quando já estavam vestidos, prontos para sair, ouviram Challenger novamente:  
  
"Quem comeu as frutas que estavam no laboratório??????????????????"  
  
"As que pareciam pêssegos?" Finn perguntou sorrindo.  
  
"É, essas mesmo! Onde estão?"  
  
"Sabe o que é Challenger... entrou um macaco aqui e comeu! Eu esqueci de te falar..."  
  
"Um macaco? Mas que estranho!" ele disse não muito convencido.  
  
Roxton ao ouvir isso achou estranho: ele havia comido as frutas, mas elas não estavam no laboratório! Na verdade Verônica e Finn haviam dado a ele, com muita insistência, dizendo que haviam colhido especialmente para ele, retribuição aos deliciosos pratos que ele faz. Achou estranho, mas elas eram tão gostosas.  
  
"Bom dia" o caçador já estava na sala. "O que tem de especial nessas frutas Challenger?"  
  
"Bom, são frutas que contém feromônios, muito, aliás."  
  
"E?"  
  
"Bom, feromônios são estimulantes sexuais fortíssimos e essa fruto, como eu disse é uma fonte natural concentrada. Eu já havia observado seus efeitos nos homens macaco e ia agora fazer testes com os ratos do laboratório... mas agora parece que vou ter que procurar mais, elas sumiram!" foi sua resposta.  
  
Challenger foi tomar um banho e Roxton ficou sozinho com as garotas, em seguida chegou Marguerite, que já estava imaginando tudo.  
  
"E aí Roxton, se divertiu bastante?" Finn perguntou chorando de tanto rir.  
  
"Ai mas que pergunta Finn! Pelo estado como deixaram a sala, é claro que sim! Até demais né?" Verônica respondeu.  
  
"Ah então foram vocês mesmas?"  
  
"Claro, queríamos dar uma ajudinha" Finn respondeu e elas foram para o elevador antes de qualquer protesto de Roxton.  
  
Marguerite observava a tudo calada, sorrindo.  
  
"Você não ficou chateado, não é mesmo John?"  
  
"Não é que... elas... você sabe... e eu.."  
  
"Pois eu acho que não precisamos, mas se por acaso, você quiser comer mais algumas, eu te acompanho... não é uma boa idéia?"  
  
"Excelente, eu diria, senhorita Krux" ele respondeu abraçando e beijando-a.  
  
FIM!!!  
  
Isso vai render outra fic rs. Gostaram???? 


End file.
